Unexpected Happenings
by Kasumi of Konoha
Summary: It is my origional fan-fic off of my Wattpad account, it is the one my friends read and encouraged me to keep it up. so i decided to put it up here too. just a short story, but i hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: No copyright or infringement intended, this is purely for public entertainment purposes. Also hope you like it. Contains some strong language Deidara/OC.


**~ Hey, this is just my original what pad account story, this was my first ever creation and it was just a random short story that I thought up a scenario and decided to put it up, just for sh^ts and gigs, I just thought I should put it up here too. This was the story that my friends first read and said I should write some more and post them in this site… So I hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC's. This is a non-profit story for public entertainment. **

**Warning: as in all my stories, possibility of; strong language, descriptive violence… and some sick-minded references are defiantly present…**

Then it happened, that night, when the one person whom I thought didn't even know of my existence was standing at my door, panting with his hands on his knees for support. After my friend Sakura had got him and a bunch of our friends over to our flat I had expected him to fall madly in love with her just like everyone else seemed to...

Of course I was expecting it to be the delivery man with the pizza I ordered 42 minutes ago... but who cares, right. Then I noticed. I had just answered the door to one of the most sought after boys in our entire high school, no just wait for it... it is not a good thing, well it is but it's not... ok, I had just answered the door to my crush wearing only a loose t-shirt that only covered down to my upper thighs. And best bit is that I wouldn't have even noticed if it was not for that cold breeze hadn't have blown into my flat.

Next thing I knew he was standing up-right mouth a gape as he too noticed my Friday night attire. . His eyes slowly travelled from my feet up past my knees all the way up to my face where I was almost as red as a strawberry when fully ripe. His eyes made contact with mine and he just stood there both speechless and astounded. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even move...

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Deidara finally spoke, "Hey, em... well...uh-" I cut him off as I already knew what he was bound to ask. "your here for Sakura, sorry but she is currently at her parents' house as she will be for the next week and a half of the holidays, so see ya Deidara" I began to close the door, but he stopped me by placing his foot in the way.

_Oh great what now, I thought to myself... what else could he want._

I re-opened the door, he instantly stepped up and now he was standing in the doorway and his luscious scent hit me, it was like I was in heaven, I couldn't help it as a quiet moan escaped my lips... Oh shit please say he didn't hear that! I hoped to god he hadn't... but when I heard him snigger and looked up to see a mischievous, but sexy as hell grin slowly emerging across his face I knew he had heard...

Trying to avoid any further embarrassing things happening, I quickly stated "What do you want then? I already told you where Sakura is, what the hell else is there?" I asked with a rather blunt and irritated tone in my voice. "Well, I was here for many reasons, Sakura was not one of them though." this sparked my interest and so I waited for him to continue, which he did not "okay fine why are you standing at my door at nearly ten o'clock at night if it's not for Sakura?" he quietly laughed to himself at my questioning and curious tone.

"Well, you know what I think I might just let you figure that one out on your own" he said placing his hand on top of my head and messing up my hair " so are you going to invite me in, its rather cold and you're not exactly dressed for these temperatures tonight, now are you?".. Oh crap I had completely forgotten what I was wearing. I quickly motioned him an invitation inside and closed the door before running over to the couch to take refuge underneath my duvet.

Deidara casually sauntered over from the door and then sat down on the couch beside me, he seemed as though there was something on his mind. after a few more moments of silence I tried to make it less awkward " do you want something to drink Deidara, beer or-"  
"I will have a beer if it's not too much trouble thanks" he smiled kindly at me, I quickly got up before rushing into the kitchen, In actual fact I had mainly asked as the smell now strongly within the lounge was intoxicating me. I opened the kitchen window slightly before opening the fridge and grabbing to beers, I then grabbed a single glass and the bottle opener before returning to the living room.

Deidara still sitting on the couch but he looked completely lost in thought and didn't seem to notice that I had come back from the other room, "Deidara?'' I said cautiously before loudly clearing my throat. He jumped nearly six feet in the air causing me to burst out laughing and almost drop the beers. "That was not funny" he stated like a two year old child would have if they were proven wrong. "Oh, hells is filled with water if that was not funny!" I replied still laughing.

I composed myself and then placed the beer, opener and glass in front of him. I then dropped back onto my seat and took my beer to my lips taking its lid between my left canines I opened it. Placing the lid down on the table with my free hand I took a huge swig, astonishment lined Deidara's face as he watched, almost like he didn't believe what he had just seen with his own eyes.

After a few minutes of him staring blankly. I got fed up, "Hey, earth to Deidara, Quit staring, it's creepy. Do you not want your beer? And you haven't told me why you randomly appeared here yet either mister!"

Deidara stopped staring at me, thank the lord, and began to speak "eh, of course I want the beer, I wouldn't have asked otherwise" he paused. "And I'm sorry if my staring made you feel uncomfortable... Err... I... uh... wel...uh... I was just... jus... just thinking... is all... yea, just thinking.  
And err... I'm here to... eh..."

After a few moments something was still bugging me, and being me, I was letting my curiosity get the better of me again... "Ok sir mystery man, what were you just thinking about exactly?"

His eyes widened and he froze for a moment before taking a swig of his beer... a second after lowering the bottle away from those luscious, plump lips it was back at them as he proceeded to down his beer.  
He then froze once more, his face turning a slight tinge of red.

"Well boy, now you've just sealed it, I need to know what you thought!"

His face showed slight worry and confusion as he looked towards me but it faded. He then agreed to tell me but only if I moved closer... so stupidly I did, he turned to face me and motioned for me to move closer still... I did... him then whispered in the quietest possible voice. "I was thinking about how strong your jaws were and how good you must be using your mouth." he blurted out almost silently but in such a husky voice that I got goose bumps and shivers ran down my spine, he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up and yet causing it to make him all the more sexy.

Anyhow... He not only said it extremely quietly but he blurted it out rather quickly, I guess he was hoping I wouldn't be able to make it out, I paused for a second just to make sure I hadn't misheard, before bursting out in roaring laughter. This caused him to turn the darkest shade of red. And sink further into his seat.

he then cleared his throat before sitting back up and tapping my shoulder, I turned to face him only after composing myself, when I turned around my face was but a few inched from his, I noticed the serious look plastered on his face and then heard the sincerity of his voice "You asked why I came over." I nodded quickly as I awaited some form of response...

Deidara moved slightly closer "should I tell you why then" he said with a mischievous tone and a sexy, sly smirk. I nodded to this statement also... confused as to what was happening...

"Well then…" he began before he crashed his lips to mine causing me to both moan loudly with pleasure and gasp with shock  
our lips moved together rhythmically in sync as sparks flew through my body and my body seemed set on fire in an eruption of heat. He pulled away slightly and commented "sorry, am I being to forward, do you want me to conti-"

I smashed my lips back onto his, both cutting him off and once more causing fireworks to ignite inside my body as our lips made contact and moved in perfect harmony.

**~Please review if you liked, I don't mind making more ones like it, or even continuing it if that is what you want ^.^ just drop a review, constructive criticism is welcome as always. Thanks~**


End file.
